The present invention relates to computer security, and more specifically to cognitive security adjustments of a computer based on the user.
Unattended computers are an invitation to outsiders to gain access to confidential information. In seconds, an attacker with physical access to a computer can compromise the data, the system and even the entire network.
Most of the companies have policies related to unattended computers or devices. Currently the solution is to implement policies for unattended device based on time, meaning that the system or device will automatically logoff after a predetermined idle time. However, a time based automatic logoff is not secure because an attacker just needs seconds to gain access to the system, kill the idle counter and have full access to the data.
With the advent of mobile devices, there has also been an increasing demand for security measures when these devices are utilized for enterprise business environments. In some cases, employees can leverage their own mobile devices for work purposes after they have applied enterprise security mechanisms on their device. However, the enterprise applications available on the mobile devices also leverage the time-based approach to system logoff and do not have the “granularity” of changing the security settings, such as logoff and disabling of applications (apps).
Other security measures logoff applications when the modem is disconnected. However, this is not a secure implementation because it will require the user to disconnect the modem and that will require more work than logoff of the application or device, and therefore not a secure solution.
Additionally, there are applications that can execute remote logoff.